


Responsibility

by lady_batius



Series: Guideing hands [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, But only if you want that, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Firm Bucky, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, firm Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_batius/pseuds/lady_batius
Summary: Steve has left for a mission. Its is now Buckys turn to take care of there small boyfriend. How hard could that be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but i swear next will be longer just setting up the plot line. I still havent figured out how to make a series yet. If someone knows please tell me.

The quinjet was whooshing wind all over the helipad on Avengers Tower. The sun was starting to set as Tony and Bucky were saying goodbye to Steve. Steve was leaving for another mission after a blissful week of waking up beside the loves of his life.

All good things must come to an end though. Steve was kissing and hugging his boyfriend's good bye. Trying to prolong his time with them as clint was gaging in the background. And sam and natasha waited.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I will try to call or message as much as possible", he mumbled between kissing Bucky.

Tony pretending like he was tough and didn't have abandonment issues said"Get going steve, we will see you when you get back".

Steve pulled him into a hug . He rested his head on top of tony's "I love you, be good while I'm gone".

Tony blushed and mumbled an "I love you too" back.

Steve smiling gave Bucky a hug. Whispering so silently that only super soldier hearing could hear, "watch him okay. He can be pretty self destructive. He needs someone to be firm with him".

Steve pulled back and Bucky nodded . With one last kiss from both men. Steve disappeared into the quinjet and it took off.

Bucky pulled Tony into his side as they watched it get smaller and smaller. Then it was gone. Bucky could sense Tony's mood "why don't we watch a movie tonight".

Seeing he was about to decline,he intervened,"we can watch star wars and cuddle". Tony thought about it before agreeing.

Bucky smiled. Maybe this week without steve wouldn't be so disastrous after all.  
Little did Bucky know that was far from the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony never learns.

Chapter 2

Steve had been gone for a week and in Bucky’s opinion everything had been going alright. Tony and Bucky definitely missed Steve but nothing had exploded. So Bucky counted that as a win. 

All of this was running through Bucky’s mind as he benched pressed 500 pounds. Sweat ran down his face as he grunted out the bench presses. The near silent mechanical whirl in his arm was the only sound in the gym. Tony had been eating when food was placed in front of him and going to bed whenever Bucky went down to get him with no argument. The only problem so far has been the slightly colder bed. 

Since no red alerts had come through, they had been free to do whatever they wanted. Those things had included cuddling, movies, food and of course lab time. “Thinking of food, it’s almost time to eat,” thought Bucky idly, standing up and with a clink, he put the weight bar back.

Bucky wiped his sweat away with the towel, debating whether to take a shower and then make food or to cook, eat then get Tony in the shower with him for some fun. Smelling his armpit, he quickly decided to forego that idea for another time and quickly showered.

Cleaning and smelling fresh, Bucky went to the community kitchen. Since Steve had left, Bucky and Tony had taken to eating takeout food. Bucky put some leftover food on a plate to heat up, not one to waste food even now. 

"Jarvis, is Tony at a good place to stop for the night," Bucky asked. There was a pause.

"Master Stark has prohibited me from telling you," Jarvis said in a tone which was almost guilty. 

Bucky froze at that announcement. It was unusual for Tony to keep Bucky out of the loop when it came to his projects. 

"What is he doing right now?” Bucky asked, suspecting he already knew the answered.

"I apologize I am not at liberty to say, Master Barnes," Jarvis said.

Bucky sighed. He and Steve had set up some perimeters with JARVIS. He was meant to tell them immediately if Tony was in danger or about to do something harmful to himself. Abandoning the food in the microwave, Bucky hurried to the elevator. Jarvis took him to the lab without asking.

Getting more nervous as the seconds passed, the thought of Tony hurt or dead began to haunt Bucky’s mind.

The elevator doors slid opened and he got out of the elevator and banged on the glass doors to the lab. "Jarvis let me in," Bucky growled. He glared into the lab’s camera warningly. “Master Stark has before. Jarvis do you really want me to break this door because I will!"

The door slide open for him.

Searching the lab with his eyes wildly. He found Tony standing by his car collection. He sighed for a second with relief, until he saw Tony go flying through the air and smack against the ceiling with a sickening thud. The sound echoed in the room before the man began to plummet back to the ground.

Bucky sucked in a scared breath and with a burst of super solider speed, rushed to catch his boyfriend. He caught his lover mid-air and cradled Tony close to his chest as he caught his breath. Tony’s eyes widen in surprise.

Bucky set Tony on the ground on his knees before looking at his boyfriend closely, checking him for injury. After a minute of Bucky’s fussing and exploring hands, Tony blushed and tried to squirm out of his arms. Bucky ignored the wriggling and began to probe at Tony’s ribs and checking his eyes for any signs of a concussion. 

"Bucky I’m okay, really," Tony reassured. Tony grabbed Bucky’s wandering hand.

Still in shock as he began to look around the lab. One of the cars had a tony sized dent in its side. Dummy waved at him with his camera in hand. Bucky felt a flash of hot rage rush through him.

Bucky grabbed Tony’s shoulder and turned him sideways. He landed three stinging swats to his jean clad butt. Tony yelped both hands immediately going to protect and sooth his rear. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot. You could have hurt yourself or worse!" Bucky yelled at the man.

Tony was about to say something in his defence but Bucky grabbed Tony’s bicep and dragged him to the couch before Tony had chance. Sitting down, Bucky pulled Tony across his knee. Tony’s hands were still protecting his bottom so Bucky batted them away and started spanking Tony’s rear over his jeans. Tony squeaked before groaning and fidgeting over Bucky’s lap. The scientist had hoped he wouldn’t end up here again.

"Bucky! It wasn't too bad. I’m not hurt," Tony complained.

Bucky kept up his pace but stopped when the words Tony had said sunk in, not believing what he was hearing. "Not bad?" Bucky hissed. He pulled Tony up to stand in front of him. "Go to the Corner!" he ordered angrily. Bucky held a finger to Tony’s lips when he was about to say something "Now, Anthony Stark!" Bucky said in a tone which dared Tony to argue.

Bucky turned Tony around with a hand on his hip and gave him a gentle push towards the corner. Tony took a few steps forward and looked back at Bucky. "Don’t tell Steve". Tony begged.

"It’s not Steve you have to worry about now,” Bucky said darkly

With a nervous sniffle Tony trudged to the corner. Tony blinked away some tears and rubbed his eyes. He heard Bucky shuffling in the back. Tony just hoped when this was done that he wouldn't be too sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :). Its starting to heat up now. Sorry for the day late update. Im thinking about doing something in the avengers academy universe. I dont know whether im going to make it apart of this series though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my betta editor gingerninja93.

Bucky took deep breaths as he almost lost control. He could almost feel himself slipping away. He had been doing so well recently and hadn't let the winter soldier out for two months. The solider locked tight in his cage unable to hurt anyone. Then Tony had to go and ... do THAT!

Tony's selfish actions made him angry and scared. It was the perfect combination for the solider to come out. Bucky closed his eyes and let himself slouch on the couch trying to ground himself. He took a few more deep breaths before considering his next move. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was hurt Tony. 

Slowly he reigned in the impulse to lash out and let the monster free. He did not trust the winter soldier to not hurt Tony, even though Tony himself said the soldier never would. Tony also trusted that the Hulk would never hurt him either, Bucky didn't trust the man's ability to read the actions of beasts.

A couple minutes passed, the only sound in the lab being his labored breathing, the quiet hum of equipment and the occasional sniffle and shuffling movement from Tony in the corner. With a heavy sigh, Bucky pushed himself off the couch and walked over to Tony's corner. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind and just breathed in his reassuring smell of coffee, oil, and a faint scent of cologne. He couldn't lose Tony, no more than he could lose Steve.

Placing a kiss below his lover's ear, Bucky watched the blue glow of the arc reactor light up the corner. Tony placed his hands over one of Bucky's and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry," Tony mumbled almost inaudibly but his tone was sincerely remorseful.

Bucky sighed. "I know," he murmured, the silence fell back into place after his words. Tony leaned his head back into Bucky's shoulder. Tony was acting as an anchor for Bucky. Proof that Tony did not want to lose Bucky from his life.

Almost too soon, Bucky made up his mind on a plan. Kissing Tony on the shoulder and ending the tender moment, Bucky released Tony and stepped back. Tony was about to step out of his position in the corner, but Bucky stopped him.

"Oh no, punk you are not out of the hot water just yet," Bucky scolded darkly.

"But Bucky..." Tony looked up at the man with pleading eyes over his shoulder.

"No, I want to make sure you remember what happens when naughty geniuses don't listen," Bucky said with the slightest hint of a tease. Bucky turned to leave, patting Tony's ass in warning as he did so. "I'll be back. And I will know if you left that corner." 

Tony crossed his arms and pouted.

Bucky got in the elevator and asked Jarvis to take him to the kitchen. Once there he rifled through the drawers looking for one implement that every little boy in Brooklyn learned to respect in their mother's kitchen. He found a wooden spoon. It was a spoon with a flat bowl about the size of his palm.

This would certainly be a most memorable punishment for Tony. It was time for the scientist to learn who had taught Steve to respect his boundaries.

He went back down to the lab. Luckily Tony had heeded his warnings and was in the corner still. Bucku sat down on the couch and waited for another minute, letting the tension bulid slightly. He needed to prepare himself, it had always been hard for him to spank Steve after the man had got into fights back in the day when he was tiny. 

Tony's reaction to being made to wait is endearing and tugged on his heart string. The disgraced man looked like he was seconds from crying. Standing up, Bucky gave a wryly smile at what he was about to do.

"Okay, Tony. Come over here," Bucky called gently. Turning around, Tony's eyes instantly focused on the spoon.

"Ha, what's that for. Are we going to cook?" Tony laughed nervously.

Bucky smiled at him, gently opening his arms in invitation. Tony accepted smooshing his cheek against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tony sighed and relaxed in his arm. Bucky cupped the back of his head and kissed his forehead before pushing Tony back before the man became too comfortable. 

"I want you to pull your jeans down, leave your underwear on and then place your palms on the table and bend over it please," he ordered softly, patting Tony's ass.

Tony paled and stiffened for a moment, clearly looking at Bucky to check he was serious. He slumped slightly at Bucky's expectant look and began to fumble with the button on his jeans.

"Why can't I keep my pants on for once?" Tony mumbled to himself before lettling his jeans fall to the ground and stepping out of them.

Bucky resisted the urge to laugh and tell the scientist that he had almost never not spanked Steve bare, even when he had been tiny. With a hand on the nape of his neck, Bucky guided Tony to the table. Tony placed both of his hands on the table obediantly, bending over to present his own rear to Bucky. Tony blushed and fidgeted as Bucky hooked his leg around his ankles spreading his legs making his butt a better target.

"I want you to think of this next time you try to decide that experimenting on yourself is a good idea," Bucky warned seriously. He waited for a sound of acknowledgment before Bucky raised the spoon and brought it down on the center of Tony's bum with a loud crack. It instantly brought tears to Tony's eyes and drove him up on his toes.

"Bucky that stings!" He reached back to block the next smack but Bucky grabbed the offending appendage and wrapped him on the knuckle with the spoon.

"I will pin your hands if you reach back again," Bucky warned. He brought the spoon back down over his bottom. Spanking the same spot three times before moving to make sure every inch of his lovers ass felt the bite of the spoon..

Tony toes were curling, he had never been spanked by anything but a hand before and it was already starting to feel like too much. "Bucky please.. Ah I'm ugh sorry," Tony cried. He couldn't keep from squirming as his bottom was spanked. Tony tried to hold in the tears but all too soon they were streaming down his face. He hadn't realised how much worse a implement felt.

Bucky wraps his arm around his waist for support. The parts of his cheeks that weren't covered by his briefs were bright red. Tony had buried his head in his arms.

"We're almost done baby", Bucky said soothingly before bringing the spoon down for the last smacks. Tony tensed up and Bucky gave him a squeeze before giving him the last three hard and fast. Tony gasped and his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Not moving to get up, Bucky let him stay over the table. 

Bucky sat beside him and rubbed circles into his back. After a minute to recover, Tony picked up his head and rubbed his eye.  
"Do you want to move over to the couch?" Bucky cooed gently. Tony just nodded. Turning to sit up, he yelped and jumped off the table. He rubbed the pain out of his rear, glaring lightly at Bucky as he smirked. This might be a common sight from now on. 

Bucky sat down on the couch. Tony looked uncertain, as he stared down the seat beside Bucky. Bucky smiled at his boyfriend before bringing him down to straddle his lap, keeping his legs spread so his bum wasn't touching anything.

Tony sighed in relief and curled into him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Bucky could feel puffs of warm breath and the fluttering of eyelashes against his neck, as well as wet cheeks. He grabbed some tissues near by and dabbed at Tony's face. He squeezed Tony close, wrapping his arms and grasping his own wrist behind Tony's back.

Tony continued to sniffle and nuzzle Bucky, soaking in as much affection as he could. Bucky kissed his cheek "Will you think before experimenting on yourself?" He asked softy.

Tony nodded his head hard. "Good, if I catch you doing it again I am going to paddle you," he warned, thinking of the wooden paddle hidden away in one of his trucks. When Steve had become superhuman, a wooden spoon normally wasn't enough.

"Ha you don't have a paddle...Right?" Tony asked wide eyed.

Bucky didn't answer, just glad he had an extremely good poker face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I try to update the series every monday or tuesday. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos are seen as tiny babies to be loved and cherished.


End file.
